Actions
Austin saw Hannah running up to Charlie trying to wake him up and also saw Lucian preparing a blast to hit her with. All he wanted to do was protect her and he was going to do that at any cost. As the blast left Lucian’s hand, Austin bolted across the room. He pushed Hannah out of the way and the blast hit him. It felt like pins and needles that were on fire touching his skin. When he hit the wall, he felt every bone in his body break and every organ burst. Austin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head & he fell to the ground, lifeless. Hannah quickly crawled over to Austin’s body and tried to shake him awake but to no avail. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and a weight on her chest. The tears started to pour out of her eyes as she screamed at the top of her lungs for Austin to wake up and for him not to leave her like this. Zak and Alissa felt nothing but rage and grief. They used their powers in combination to blast Lucian and get him off guard. They knew if Charlie kept going the way he was going, they would all die here but at least they would die fighting. Charlie heard Hannah screaming and he managed to look over at her, crying over Austin’s body. He blinked a few times and then realized he could move again. As Zak and Alissa blasted Lucian with fire and electricity blasts, Charlie grabbed the dagger, ready to end it all. Lucian waves his hand and sends Alissa & Zak flying backwards. Charlie then uses his powers to do the same to Lucian. Before Lucian could react again, Charlie shoved the dagger through the man’s heart. Lucian coughed up blood & his vision started to blur. He fell to his knees and then began to disintegrate until he was no more. Zak and Alissa quickly ran over to Austin’s body. Zak says that they need to get him to TJ’s house so he can get healed but Hannah tells him that there’s no use and that Austin is already gone & that TJ can’t do resurrections. Charlie walked up as well and all 4 of them began to sob over the lost of their friend. ~~One Week Later~~ Hannah woke up and got washed & dressed. She put on a black dress with black heels. She looked in the mirror and saw her face was red and puffy from crying. Today was the day of Austin’s funeral and she knew that wasn’t ready to go or accept his death. She hadn’t spoken to any other Elemental not TJ because she knew everyone was going through something. She arrived to the funeral and felt the sadness in the air. She sat down 5 rows behind Austin’s parents, who were clearly distraught. The service was beautiful with scriptures read and doves released. The pastor said comforting words, but Hannah felt nothing but hurt and sorrow. Charlie felt the guilt while at the funeral. He knew that he was the cause of Austin’s death and it bothered him to the point that it was causing him physical pain. He looked around and saw the other 3 but was too scared to approach them due to everything that transpired. He sighed to himself and decided that he would try another time to make amends with them if he could. TJ sent out a text to the Elementals telling them to meet him at the library after the funeral and repays were over. All 4 of them arrived to see TJ and the archangel Gabriel. TJ asked how each of them were doing but Gabriel interrupted them before they got out a response. He turned to Charlie and told him because of his betrayal, he was unfit to be an Elemental any longer. Gabriel waved his hand & a pink ball of light came out of Charlie, which contained his powers. Gabriel gave him a disappointed look and then vanished, leaving an awkward silence in the room. Alissa was the first to break the silence saying that she didn’t think he was fair that Charlie’s powers got taken away & Hannah and Zak looked at her in disbelief. Zak quickly called her delusional while Hannah went on a rant and blamed Charlie for Austin’s death. Hannah then called Charlie traitorous trash and to never speak to her again. TJ told Hannah that couldn’t happen because, even though they lost Austin, they were still a group and they still had a destiny to fulfill. Zak said he wasn’t about the group or the destiny anymore and then quit. Hannah looked at both Alissa and Charlie in disgust and then quit as well. Charlie hugged TJ and thanked him for trying but told him it just wasn’t meant for them to stay together anymore. Charlie left Alissa and TJ in the library, wondering where would the Elementals go from here: if they would get back together or would their destiny really be over & the only time that was certain is that only time would tell. Alissa, Zak, Charlie and Hannah finished out the two last weeks of their junior year, each dealing with Austin’s death in their own way, trying to survive but feeling like they were being ripped apart emotionally. They didn’t know how to move forward without him being there and the unknown was a scary feeling for each of them. As Season 2 ends, the last day of school let out, they each approached the summer as a breath of fresh air and they hoped to leave all the negative things that happened in school and get a reprieve of sorts for the summer as the screen fades to black.